Kisses in Confusion
by Tsulover27
Summary: Tsuna was having a mid-life crises. I don't swing that way so why am I thinking about Reborn? That's all he could think about until...


**Hey guys Tsu-chan here again, I decided to write a one shot on one of my favourite pairings. R27 is awesome! If you don't like yaoi don't read and it'll be a lemon so I hope it'll be good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, if I did Mukuro would have done so many things to Tsuna.**

**~~~~~~~~~Kufufu~~~~~~~~~Nufufu~~~~~~~~~Kufufu~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna was sitting on his bed, pondering over a problem that has been on his mind the entire day. He couldn't keep his mind on the right track; the smutty fantasies just won't stay away **(I know the feeling)**.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, I'm not gay for crying out loud," _Tsuna thought as he drifted back into the thoughts he wished to forget. That hot, well-built body which was always covered with that _irresistible_ cologne.

Those strong arms and chest that just make you want to be held. The black eyes which just seemed to peek into your soul and the black hair which is so wild but soft to the touch.

Tsuna just kept thinking of how he could become closer with that person when it hit him.

"Oh shit, I'm gay and to make it worse… I'm in love with Reborn!" Tsuna said out loud as he had his epiphany. Too bad that in this exact same moment Reborn came waltzing in, hearing everything Tsuna had said. His face was not showing any emotions, making our little tuna fish fear for his life.

Suddenly Reborn looked up and straight at Tsuna with a smirk evident on his face, making him flinch.

"Oh me, oh my what do we have here~" Reborn said in a sing-song voice that gave Tsuna the chills. "It seems my dame-student has fallen for my amazing looks. Well how can I blame him, my adult body is stunning," he said as he started to walk towards Tsuna.

The brunette was slowly backing up on his bed, trying to blend in with the wall. Each step Reborn made, Tsuna backed up a little. He was scared, what would Reborn do to him?

Then, Reborn was at the beginning of the bed and Tsuna was backed up against the wall, wishing he could just melt into it.

"Well I guess I'll have to take responsibility," Reborn said before he pulled Tsuna to himself and gave him a breath-taking kiss. Their lips smashed together and moved over each other as if they were meant to be together. Tsuna was shocked at first but he gradually got used to the feeling and kissed back with all his might.

He was a rookie at this so Reborn had to do most of the work, but Tsuna wasn't giving up yet. He slowly opened his mouth to give Reborn entrance and entrance he took. He mapped out Tsuna's mouth and discovered every place.

He loved the feel of Tsuna on his lips; it felt so right, like it had always been that way. He slowly began to slip his hand under Tsuna's shirt, raising it up ever so slowly. His calloused hands were roaming his flat, soft stomach. Girls would envy the softness of Tsuna's skin **(like me, it's so unfair TT_TT)**.

His hand found its way to one of Tsuna's nipples and started twisting it gently between his fingers.

"Nngh R-Reborn," Tsuna moaned out as Reborn started pleasuring him. Reborn took off the brunette's top and flung it in a corner of the room. He started twisting the other nipple while he went to the first one, which was now hard and red from the abuse.

"Ah ahh… Re-Rebo… nngh keep going," Tsuna panted out as he started feeling enormous amounts of pleasure.

Reborn started trailing butterfly kisses down Tsuna's jaw and neck, leaving red marks in his trail.

"You're very eager Tsuna, you sure you wanna do this?" Reborn whispered into Tsuna's ear with his husky voice.

"Yes Reborn p-please p-ple-pleasure me m-more," Tsuna demanded as he felt the pleasure running down south.

"Don't tell me to stop later cause I won't," Reborn said as he bit Tsuna's left nipple. Tsuna arched his back and screamed out in pleasure, wanting more. Reborn's hand travelled further down, until he cupped Tsuna's growing erection.

"Dame-Tsuna it seems you're not so dame down here," Reborn said as he started rubbing Tsuna's bulging erection, giving him intense pleasure.

Reborn took his hand away and climbed on top of Tsuna and started kissing him. He rubbed their groins together, the result was…pleasure. That sweet, sweet friction through the fabric was enough to make a person beg for more.

"Nngh…ahh oh shit R-Reborn I can't t-take i-it anymore," Tsuna moaned as he felt Reborn's erection against his own. That immense pleasure, he wanted more of it. He wanted Reborn.

"What do you want me to do Tsuna?" Reborn asked with his deep, husky voice. He hoped Tsuna would answer in a way he would like, he didn't want to stop.

Tsuna looked at him with lust filled eyes and wet, swollen lips. He went up to his ear and whispered,"Fuck me Reborn. I want to taste you, I want you in me."

At that answer Reborn smirked. He sat up and took off Tsuna's pants, throwing it at another corner of the room to be abandoned. Now Tsuna was naked as the day he was born and blushing madly, creating three new shades of red.

"If you want to taste me go right ahead. Suck me Tsuna," Reborn said in a demanding tone; looking at the boy to see what he would do.

Tsuna bent forward, unbuckled Reborn's pants and unzipped it with his teeth, he then pulled down the pants and boxers in one go. Calling Reborn big was an understatement. His cock stood there at an astounding ten inches, making Tsuna question his sanity.

How was he going to take that into his mouth much less his ass? He would have to though since there was no turning back.

"Like what you see dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said with a smirk plastered on his face. Tsuna just developed another six shades of red as he gave the cock a slow lick. He went from tip, to base, and back up again.

He then took the tip into his mouth and gave it a light suck. He could taste the pre-cum dripping from the tip as he got more enthusiastic and took in more of the huge cock.

He started bobbing his head up and down and he could hear Reborn's low grunts of pleasure, encouraging him to take in more. He lowered his head more and more until he had swallowed all of Reborn's huge cock, deep-throating him.

Reborn couldn't believe how good he felt with Tsuna sucking him; his mouth was just so hot and wet. He could feel himself coming close to release but he stopped Tsuna just in time.

"Tsuna stop," he commanded his little uke, he didn't to cum in his mouth _yet. _He wanted to wait until later for that. Despite his cold demeanour, he wanted to give Tsuna a first time he will never forget.

He pulled the brunette into his lap so he'd straddle him. He put three fingers by Tsuna's mouth.

"Suck," that word alone got Tsuna to eagerly take Reborn's fingers into his mouth, sucking them until he deemed them efficiently coated. Then Reborn took them out, a thin trail of saliva connecting them to Tsuna's kiss-swollen lips.

Reborn's hand then trailed down Tsuna's back until he reached his bubble butt, spreading it to moisten the tight entrance. He then slowly pushed in one finger, wiggling it around for Tsuna to get accustomed to the feeling.

"Mmh ahh R-Reborn… more I-I w-want… m-more," Tsuna whimpered to Reborn. Reborn smirked at his reaction, Tsuna sounded like a wanton whore begging for his cock. He pushed in another finger.

"Tsuna, you're really eager, you sound like such a slut," Reborn said as he inserted the last finger, efficiently fucking Tsuna with his fingers. Tsuna was writhing on his fingers, enjoying the feeling of fingers stuffing his ass. Suddenly Reborn took out the fingers, making Tsuna whine at the loss.

Reborn aligned his cock with Tsuna's entrance, ready to push his hard man-hood into that tight, hot hole.

"Tsuna you ready?" Reborn asked for one last confirmation. Tsuna nodded and went directly next to Reborn's ear.

"Fuck me Reborn, just fuck me," he whispered with lust intertwined in his words. With that confirmation, Reborn thrust into Tsuna; making him arc his back in pleasure.

"AAHHhh R-Reborn!" Tsuna screamed out in ecstasy. Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he was being filled up. Reborn licked away the tears from Tsuna's face, whispering soothing nothings into his ear; effectively calming Tsuna down.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's ass and raised him from his cock, then pushed him down again while thrusting up. At first he went slowly, then to a steady pace until he finally started pounding Tsuna senseless.

He started to develop a rhythm until Tsuna took the initiative and bounced up and down the enormous cock.

"You love my cock don't you Tsuna," Reborn said in a way that was more a statement than a question.

"Hnngh yes I do Reborn… I c-can't…get …e-enough of … it," Tsuna said between moans and pants. Reborn just kept going, feeling the immense pleasure his Tsuna was giving him.

"Mmngh… ahh R-R-Reborn nngh h-harder…f-f-faster… ahh pound me deeper," Tsuna screamed as he felt the pleasure pooling in his stomach. Reborn instantly complied with his tuna's wishes and slammed into him harder and faster, going deeper each time.

Reborn angled himself differently, searching for that spot that would make Tsuna see white. Then he hit it, dead on.

"AAHH Reborn… t-that s-spot, k-keep h-h-hitting that s-spot," Tsuna managed to stutter out before he became a moaning mess. Reborn kept pounding him on that same spot, abusing his prostrate.

Tsuna no longer made sense; he could form a single word. He was moaning and panting and he could feel his release coming near. Suddenly Reborn grabbed his cock, which was neglected for the longest while, and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Nngh Re-Reborn I-I'm coming!" Tsuna screamed as he came into Reborn's hand. As he clenched his walls against Reborn, he couldn't take it anymore and also came; filling up Tsuna's tight ass with white, hot cum.

As Tsuna fell on his back, Reborn fell on top of him. He then rolled to the side and pulled Tsuna close to himself. The white, hot liquid started running down Tsuna's thigh, showing that he was Reborn's.

Tsuna started closing his eyes, drifting into dream land. He noticed how Reborn pulled a cover over both of them.

Before Tsuna fell asleep he whispered," I love you Reborn."

"Ti amo mi amore," Reborn whispered before he too fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~Kufufu~~~~~~~Nufufu~~~~~~~Kufufu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope that wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Did I really write this?! Argh anyway please review and tell me how it was.**

**Tsu-chan: Hey Tsuna that was fun right?!**

**Tsuna: What about that was fun, I was ravished by Reborn!**

**Tsu-chan: I know, that's what made it fun. Don't you think so Reborn?**

**Reborn: You made me say things in a sing-song voice; that is so OOC. But ravishing Dame-Tsuna was fun.**

**Tsuna: Hiiiee Reborn stay away from me *runs away***

**Tsu-chan: Ah there he goes, well see ya next time! :)**


End file.
